If I had Been Chosen
by ellyse the silent
Summary: Meg Giry's story of what might have happened if Phantom had chosen her. Musical based.
1. As I Breathe

If I had been chosen:

As I Breathe

Meg Giry's Story

Part I

I am standing on the edge of the stage watching the shadows from the flickering stage lamps play on the stage curtain. I am supposed to be putting them out but the shadows are much more amusing. I want to dance: the overwhelming urge of the stage takes over. I am watching the play of light over my body, shadowed on the burgundy velvet. Dancing was my only life until-

Suddenly I can feel him behind me, watching me. I will pretend I don't feel him until he speaks.

It is my mentor, the one who empowered my voice to new heights.

"Meg," his voice is musical, deep and beautiful.

_Angel! I hear you! Speak- I listen… _

I curve my back upward, pretending that my heart did not just skip a beat. "Mmm?" I turn; hoping I don't look like the clumsy cow I feel like. I know why he has come… my failure looms before me.

_Stay by my side, guide me!_

"Up here," he is laughing as I vainly try to search him out in the shadows of the theatre.

My eyes snap up to box five. He would be there. I smile. "What is it?"

A shadow darker than the rest detaches itself from the darkness of the box. "Is that how you greet me now?"

I swallow, "Come down here so I don't have to shout."

The shadows swirl and he stands beside me, "Better."

"I-I-Yes," I can't think with him so close. I can smell him, ink, candle smoke and something deeper and wilder.

"They ignored your performance." It was a statement.

_Angel, my soul was weak- Forgive me…_

"What did I do wrong?" I reach for his arm; to cling to his solidness in the torrent of confusion.

He pulls me closer, his warmth sooths me. "Nothing, we will only make it better for next time."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore," I am thinking of Christine; she has a voice teacher also. Except he isn't a ghost and he comes every day to teach her exercises and things; and she is getting better.

"Meg," his voice is so warm and persuasive… I know what is going to happen when the stage lights flicker out.

_Enter at last, Master!_

I am well acquainted with this hallway now. He is taking me to his lair. I like being there, with him. No chores for me to attend to; no fetching things for Christine or her fiancé Raoul, listening to my mother talk about Christine's career. She only made a big deal about it because she was disappointed with me. Christine was the real kind of daughter she wanted. No tedious exercises to try and stretch my voice into a beautiful one. Only me and him; together.

"Meg, you shouldn't quit. You have made so much progress!" He turns to help me into the boat.

_Angel of Music! Guide and guardian!_

"No I haven't. Why did you choose me?" I sit down clumsily. "Christine is doing so much better, and she is prettier too." The envy bleeds threw. Why is it only girls like Christine have happy fairy tale endings? Where was my prince in shining armour?

_Grant to me your glory! _

The boat rocks as he steps into the back, "Meg, we have had this conversation before."

_Angel of Music!_

I sigh, remembering the argument. I look back at him, his white mask shining in the darkness.

_Hide no longer!_

I have always wondered what it would be like to peel the mask off; to know him completely. Not just as my teacher and mother's friend, but to know who he really is; inside his head.

_Come to me, strange angel…_

"I didn't choose Christine because I didn't want to choose Christine," He propels the boat toward the shore of his lair. The gate opens and we glide threw. He jumps from the boat with his wild grace, flinging his cape to one side and offering his hand to me.

"I'm not-" what is the word I want? Good enough? Pretty enough? Talented enough?

"You are," his answer is almost like he read my mind. I feel like he has just said, 'You are good enough, and pretty enough and talented enough.'

I shiver.

"Cold?"

I take the cape he offers. "I don't want-"

"What?" He turns back, angry. "You don't want me to teach you?"

"No, I didn't say that," I cower; maybe I have pushed him too far. "I like being with you."

His shoulders relax slightly, "But…?"

"I think you are wasting your time." There it's out. All my failures and mistakes loom before my eyes; what will he say?

_**I am your Angel…**_

"Does a master painter's greatest work tell him that it is not worthy?" He moves to my side, a silent silhouette.

I shake my head.

_**Come to me: Angel of Music…**_

"You are my great work. You are not allowed to tell me you are not worthy." He takes my hand and leads me to the piano. "Sing for me. Only me. Forget that there will be others listening."

_**I am your Angel of Music…**_

I stand next to him, my hand resting on his shoulder. "Only you."

_**Come to me: Angel of Music…**_

"Forget the rules; let your spirit into your voice. Then you will sing well." He begins to play a familiar song.

_**I am your Angel of Music…**_

My eyes follow the curve of his masked cheek as I breathe. He smiles as I breathe; ready to sing for him.


	2. As I Sleep

If I had been chosen:

As I Sleep

Meg Giry's Story

Part II

I am tired. I yawn as I pull my dress over my head and reach for my nightgown. The candle flickers as a draft flows down the room. I pull back the coverlet as the girls around me murmur and argue in hushed voices. I block them out as I pinch out the light out and close my eyes.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came… that voice which calls to me and speaks my name…_

I dream that my teacher came threw the huge mirror at the end of the bed chamber. He smiles at me as he begins to sing.

_And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there- inside my mind…_

He sings the song that I have never heard before; it's a sad song. "Hounded out by everyone!"

_**Sing once again with me our strange duet… My power over you grows stronger yet…**_

The tears pour out of the masked eye hole. The tears are red like blood.

**_And though you turn from me, to glance behind; the Phantom of the Opera is there- inside your mind…_**

I realize that I am standing at the other end of the chamber. I stare as the mask falls away. He has no eye. Only an empty hole, bleeding; poring blood. "Met with hatred everywhere!"

_Those who have see your face draw back in fear… I am the mask you wear…_

I move in front of him to shield him from the Opera house workers, singers, and dancers. They hate him. I open my mouth and hear the words pour out. "No kind word from anyone!"

_**It's me they hear…**_

I keep singing and the Opera people seem to forget he is behind me. "No compassion anywhere!"

_Your spirit_

The scene changes and I stand on the stage. The lights blind me so I can not see the audience yet I know they are there. I open my mouth and out pours the song; "Who is this monster?"

_**My spirit**_

"Who is this monster-"

_and my voice,_

My voice fills the theatre with its power; it's like I have always wished it was. "This murdering beast?"

_**and your voice,**_

I feel my voice swell with the music. Its almost like I am not really singing, like I am only the conductor for another's energy. "Revenge!"

_in one combined: the Phantom of the Opera is there-_

- like I am only a voice for another's mind, "Revenge!"

**_in one combined: the Phantom of the Opera is there-_**

"This creature must never go free…"

_inside my mind…_

What is this song? It frightens me, even as the word pour out of my mouth; "Masquerade…"

_**inside your mind…**_

Where are you master? "Paper faces on parade…" Out of the blinding light Christine and Raoul dance, arm and arm. They both wear masks, Christine's is white and Raoul's is black.

_**In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery…**_

"Hide your face, so the world will never find you…" Behind them my teacher dances, alone at first but then Christine turns from Raoul and into his arms.

…_were both in you… _

The song dies on my lips though the music still plays. I watch Christine's beautiful form in the dress of white as her and her partner turn in time to the music. It's like my worst nightmare as Christine opens her mouth and begins to sing; "Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime…"

_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,_

I try to close my eyes, or open them. Which ever would stop me from looking at this sight. I try to turn away but I cannot. Christine still sings sweetly; "Say the word and I will follow you…"

_**And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, **_

To the side I see Raoul has a sword in his hand. He cannot mean to harm them. No not them; only him. "Share each day with me…"

_the Phantom of the Opera is here- inside my mind…_

No No No! I try to call out, to warn him of the danger. But I cannot open my mouth and he calmly dances with Christine. "…Each night…"

_**the Phantom of the Opera is there- inside your mind…**_

My mouth opens in a silent scream. "…each morning…"

_**Sing, my Angel of Music!**_

As Raoul plunges the sword into the back of my teacher. No No No! Red blood pours out of the gaping wound as he falls to the floor. Never breaking a stride Christine steps over him into Raoul's arms. They dance away. I stare at the fallen form of my teacher.

_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…_

Running to him I collapse at his side. He looks into my eyes; "Why did you stop singing?"

_**You alone-**_

I couldn't speak, my eyes overflowed and tears ran down my cheeks unchecked.

_**-can make my song take flight-**_

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

_**it's over now,**_

I sit straight up in the bed. My mouth opens in a silent scream.

_**the music of the night…**_

The night is dark, as I sleep the stars cross the sky. My dream is over.


End file.
